


What’s your name?

by Pppall



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pppall/pseuds/Pppall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3年前的文，做个总结整理放过来。十年后，平静下来的巨人世界...傻白。故事线当然是3年前巨人连载的部分。蠢极了</p>
            </blockquote>





	What’s your name?

没有高大的城墙，放眼望去除了高高低低城镇的房屋外，就是广阔的大地。

利威尔眯起眼睛——尽管清晨的阳光并不刺眼，但对于刚起床拉开窗帘的人来说，这光线还是会让你的眼部肌肉不自主的作出反应。

 

“利威尔？”

背部贴上温热的肌肤。

“上衣在衣柜第一层，然后快去洗漱。”不用转头也知道那个人脸上皱起什么样的表情。小个子的中年男人觉得自己过于宠溺这个孩子，以至于这几年来艾伦越发热衷于对自己撒娇，而他又偏偏很吃小鬼这一套。

 

“不来早安吻嘛？”胳膊仍挂在衣袖外的棕色脑袋硬凑过来索吻，利威尔也毫不留情的用力掐住他的脸。

“滚去刷牙。”

 

真是不可思议，好像昨天还处于生死之间的巨人之中厮杀，今天却已经一切风平浪静。眼前的那双碧绿的眼睛和那个哭泣着说兵长，如果我们还能回来就结婚吧的小鬼的，完全重合起来。

当时随口的允诺让他与这个孩子之后的生活完全绑在了一起。利威尔用肘部杵着脸，他直到现在都分不清楚自己对艾伦的感情。

——纯粹完成约定？长辈对晚辈的关爱？亦或是这几年同居生活产生的家人一样的亲情？

或者其实他也多少抱着情爱的感情看他？

 

利威尔帮着这位年轻的调查团团长整了整衣领，顺手扯近2人距离满足男人的小小的希冀。

 

战后的世界，人类发展的速度比之前翻了几倍不止。对外界的好奇使得越来越多的年轻人加入调查兵团，作为团长的艾伦的工作也更为繁重。

 

“但是我很开心，虽然很累也常常看不到利威尔。”艾伦很早就对他说过他儿时的梦想，有什么比梦想成真更值得高兴的事呢？

“是啊，”艾伦抱住利威尔，“没有什么能比和利威尔结婚更让我高兴的事了。”

 

 

 

好吧，这里才是真 脚本设定的开始

 

 

“你是谁？”棕发的年轻人直直地看着他。

如果这又是韩吉那个白痴的怂恿，他这次一定会将那个女人的实验品全部扔掉。

 

但他知道不是，不是因为韩吉焦虑失措的表情而是这个人眼睛里完完全全的茫然。

他不认识他。

只是头部受到了一次撞击——比起之前在巨人世界时的伤害程度而言，这几乎算不了什么。但艾伦恢复意识之后，却对利威尔全然陌生起来。

仅仅只对利威尔一人。

他还是那样温和的看着他笑着，但是眼睛里是礼貌的疏离。利威尔从来没被青年这样看过，即使是刚见面时的艾伦也是目光憧憬着手足无措。

 

“我是你的前任长官。”利威尔硬是从三笠身边拉过艾伦，“...也是你的同居人。”年轻人犹豫了下，把团长为什么还没有自己单独住所这句话吞了下去。

尽管对于眼前这个人的记忆模糊，但这里的确是记忆中的家。艾伦靠在沙发上确认着。但是为什么会多出一个人？突然有人告诉你，你记忆出现问题，还有个人其实一直和你朝夕相处，而你对这个人实在的感到陌生。艾伦咬了咬手指，说不困惑和提防，是不可能的吧。

 

“外面的门牌的确是写着耶格尔吧？”

晚餐时，艾伦试探着向年长者问道。据说比自己大了10多岁，但看着怎么也不像年纪那么大的人...

“是的。”

利威尔细细咀嚼完口中食物才慢条斯理的回答道。

“那么说，你和我是亲戚么？”

“并不是。”

“那...”艾伦试图将话说的委婉些，“这间房子是我的？”

 

利威尔站起身将空碗放入水槽，“房子也有一半是我付的钱。”事实上利威尔也记不清他付了多少，但当年的那个年轻的士兵艾伦是无法即刻就能拿出完全的费用。

“我没有那个意思，您...”艾伦并没想到这个，连忙向他解释。

“我叫利威尔。”

“哎？”

“听好，我跟你同住的原因是，我是你的监护人。行了，别废话。把碗筷收拾下。”

“啊？！好的，利威尔先生。”明明已经高出利威尔一个头多的艾伦惶恐地开始执行命令。这情形让利威尔感到有些好笑，同居之后的青年一直蹬鼻子上脸的卖乖。这般老实的样子倒也许久未见了。

 

即便如此，利威尔也还是开始想念起原来的艾伦，闹着挂上耶格尔门牌的艾伦，逾矩缠着他不放索吻的艾伦，拿着不知哪来的小册子对他傻兮兮甜言蜜语的艾伦，在床上压住他进攻的艾伦。

眼睛里面写满艾伦爱利威尔的艾伦。

 

这可真糟糕，简直像初堕情网小女孩一样，利威尔想。年纪这么大才发觉自己爱上已经和自己同居多年的同性，那个人比自己还要小一轮。

最糟糕的是，等他发现的时候，那个人已经不见了。

明明哪里都没变，年轻人床铺上熟悉的味道是他们一起买的须后水的气味，可能还夹杂着皂角干净的味道——那一直是他所喜欢的气味。利威尔靠在年轻人重新搭的床上，觉得全身骨头都在疼痛。

早上2人出门前基本没说过一句话，不是因为熟悉，而是因为陌生。

 

韩吉说艾伦恢复的可能不定，也许下一秒就恢复了，也许会一直这样记不起来他。不如就这么让他忘记，去过正常人的生活吧。

利威尔有些昏昏沉沉，神经末梢已经传感来身体的疼痛，他合上眼睛。

开什么玩笑？从在地下街开始他就不是这种会做与想法完全相反的人。想做就去做吧，只要他觉得是正确的。

艾伦那小子如果想不起来，就揍到他想起来为止。

 

连疼痛都开始变得模糊，却似乎在耳边听到当事人在他耳边大声叫喊。

吵死了，“揍你啊。”

 

 

大部分从战场上活下来的士兵多多少少都像利威尔一样有着身体上的后遗症。年轻时所透支的力量，在衰老未至之前就显现出来。

疼痛，疾病，幻觉。

作为人类最强的利威尔虽然身体素质强于常人，其消耗的身体能量也是大于常人的。

 

“幸亏艾伦及时作出处理然后又送到我这儿...”

“他恢复记忆了？”

 

“嗯。”艾伦从门外走进来，机智的韩吉医生提前悄悄退场。

 

艾伦靠近几步，盯着利威尔。

“早就想起来了吧你？”

“是的。但是，开始的时候的确忘记了。”

“胆子不小嘛，敢骗我？”

 

年轻人将额头抵着利威尔的，

“但是现在我又忘了。”

“...”

“您叫什么？”

“艾伦你！”

 

“这是选择题哦，您可以选A.Mrs.Jaeger 以及 B.Mrs.Jaeger。”

“您选哪一个呢？”

 

 

 

 

end


End file.
